A 'Normal' Life
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: I've always had a normal life. That was, until I got reincarnated to new parents. Because of a tragic accident, I unfortunately became an orphan. So it was inevitable that I would one day get adopted. But I never expected the Black Organization would adopt me. Reincarnation Fic. Gray!OC
1. Chapter 1

So I had this brilliant idea. I know I should've been updating the others, but I'm too obsessed with making new ones. So here it is, Detective Conan Fanfiction: Reincarnation Style...Possibly, the next ones would be a girl in a boy's body. I don't really like it the other way...yeah...So anyways, I go this from that something Nightmare where the identity of Rum appeared. There will be a lot of spoilers here, so be careful, okay?

OC: Yamaguchi Midori

External Division: Reconnaissance and Disguise Division

Black Organization name: Midori

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

I walked down the street, phone in my hand and texting my 'boyfriend'. Who am I you ask? Well, the brilliant thing is, my name was Nikita Olson. Was from Sweden and all that shmack. But the thing is, I died because of a stupid thing I did. It was nothing out of the ordinary, no, it was not from an accident,nor was I a victim of someone?)

No, it was because of a fucking dog. It was a stray and I was just passing by when this Djävla fitt helvete came out and attacked me. Now that I think about it, it had rabies.

Blegh, too disgusting. I hate dogs, loathe them. I prefer my Garra Rufa fish who help me keep my skin smooth by eating away my dead skin.

With my income, I could definitely afford to raise them. Where I work and how I got the money? Well... It's a long story.

* * *

When I woke up in a new body, I tried to get used my new one. It was hard as it doesn't function in the same way as my old one. So, baby steps.

By the time I was 3, I was extremely flexible. Just like my old body was. My parents, both Japanese, were baffled with me.

One, I was smarter than my own age group. Two, I was somehow extremely flexible Three, I have green eyes. The fact that I had green eyes made them go through a DNA test. The doctor said that it was probably a mutation.

I knew that shade of green anywhere whenever I look at the mirror. Sea green eyes. I wonder how. It was the same green I had in my past life. I guess, the phrase 'Your eyes are the window to your soul' is true.

I live a normal life with normal family with normal income. But because I was previously about 35, much older than them, my intelligence was pretty high for a 3 year old. My parents didn't know what to do with their higher than average intelligence daughter being a lot more smarter than them.

It was also inevitable that everyone dies, naturally or unnaturally; we were all born to die. So when my parents died when I was 4, I was taken to an orphanage. It was normal. It doesn't neglect kids, nor does it spoil kids.

So it was also inevitable that I was adopted. I was highly wanted because of my intelligence and my 'abnormal eyes'. I looked pretty meh in my terms, but I guess I'm 'cute' with what the other adults say about me.

I was grossed out. There was one case where a pedophile wanted some kids. He looked around and gazed at me. I felt dirty, it was gross. So when he lifted me up to give a 'guise' of a 'caring parent', I puked on the front of his shirt. That revealed his true nature.

When I was 7, I was finally adopted. When driving on the way out of the orphanage, I should have suspected the food that they gave me was laced with sleeping pills. But usually, in both this and the previous life, food and the movements of the car always made me sleepy, so I did not suspect anything. I just thought nothing of it and went to sleep.

When I woke up, it was to an unknown place. The people who adopted me were no longer anywhere near me. But then, I saw a screen. It said 'Midori' and a number: 029.

The voice asked me to join him. He said he noticed my 'higher than average' intelligence and I was impressive for my age. I didn't say anything. Then I gritted my teeth at the next pieces of information spouted. He said he legally killed me off of the system. 'Car accident' as is was listed.

There was nothing I could do. Nobody was willing to listen to a kid. Ever. So I made a deal with him. As long as his organization doesn't underestimate me and would be willing to listen to my opinion, I would accept his offer. I also made an offhanded information that nobody would ever suspect kids unless they blatantly did some heinous act.

He agreed to my decision. When the screen disappeared, a door suddenly appeared and a woman stepped in. Her code name was Cognac and I was to call her that. I just stared at her. She clicked on her tongue and stomped over to me, her high heels making noise. She kicked me.

"Welcome to hell, I'm your personal tor-tutor. Get ready for a world of pain" She grinned wickedly.

Yup, just a normal life I have...

* * *

 **END!  
**

* * *

Y'all must be wondering, 'Who the heck is the 'boyfriend'?'. Well, it might be revealed in the next chapter or the next after that if I remember. I'm quite scatter-brained.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whee, I finally finished with this one. I have no beta for this, so I don't know what to do. So here it is! An unbetaed but finished piece**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

The first thing the Organization had given me was an apartment for me to live in. It was next door to Cognac's so she would be able to reach me in a short time, and the fact that she was my 'guardian'.

Speaking of Cognac, if I had to say one thing about her in a matter of seconds, I would say that she was petty, as I was a fast learner. Each time I got something correct in a span of days, she would just make sure that the next thing she taught me was harder. It wasn't my fault that I first observe before performing whatever tricks she wanted me to do.

Even if she was sent out on missions, she would make the other agents train me. From normal school subject, to 101 assassination, 101 how to hide a body, hacking, and many more that would usually be found in movies and comic books.

I barely had time to me and myself. I had to interact with every other agent that were on the top as I was kept a secret in case there was a mole in the organization. After all, what use is a child agent when they couldn't be kept a secret? If the public gets a hold of this, they wouldn't hesitate to 'rescue' me. What a bother.

Cognac was in charge with my training. Guns and how to use them, 101 disguise technique, and the arts of acting. She was one of the honey-pots the organization has, and the only reason why she's my main tutor was because she did something to make the organization suspect her loyalty and decided to place her in charge of me so she'll be extra busy, not loiter anywhere else.

Too bad for her that she was stuck with me until I finish my training, or until one of us dies. Morbid but true.

* * *

The first time I did a mission was with Cognac who was forced to drag me along for experience. We were on a mission to assassinate someone who had been getting too laidback for someone who was supposed to have sold some information from the Organization.

Cognac led me to the top of a building a few blocks away from where the target was supposed to be.

"Set up your gun." She ordered me. I heeded her orders, taking out and arranging my sniper gun she gave me for being able to complete a task 2 months ago. I set the gun on top the the roof railing, lying down and looking at the scope to get a better view. Cognac laid beside me, instructing me each and every step. I fingered on the trigger, waiting for the sign to shoot.

Once he entered my mark, I shot him. The softened bang of the guns rang out heavily in my ears as I look at my target collapsing towards the ground.

"We've got to go!" She hissed in my ears. I nodded numbly and subconsciously packed my gun away as quick as possible.

We hurried down the building and away from it with the getaway car.

As she drove, she patted on my head in an effort to comfort me, because of how awkward she usually is with real affection.

"You did a great job kid. Now sleep." She said, I nodded and got comfortable in the car.

* * *

It was normal I tried to convince myself. It was normal to get reincarnated, to get adopted by an organization, to kill. It was everyday life….

If they're me I thought bitterly, looking at the ceiling of my assigned room. I was given 2 days rest for me to get over the death. I looked at the clock ticking on the wall and groaned. It had only been 2 hours since I've returned.

I looked back at the ceiling and groaned, getting up to take a shower. But, shower thoughts got to me. What if I never did get reincarnated? What did one have to do to get reincarnated? How did I ever get reincarnated in the first place? Why me?

I quickly snapped out of those thoughts, lest I get even deeper, and cleaned myself up. I wiped my hair gently and looked at the mirror in front of me. Even the me right now was different than the one I was used to looking at for a long time already. A lot longer than this life.

I changed into a comfortable pajamas and laid down on my bed, staring up at the empty ceiling. I stared at it before an epiphany hit me. I bounced out of the bed and got my wallet, a wallet full of money I received from the job, changed my clothes, and flounced out of my bedroom.

* * *

Cognac glared at me, with eyes twitching. I stood right in front of her apartment room door, waiting for her response.

"You want what from me?" She asked. I smiled at her and shrugged.

"Can you drive me to a shopping center and back? I want to buy a whole lot of things." I said. She sighed. "Just when I have a break from babysitting you." She groaned, slamming her head on the door frame before agreeing.

"Wait here." She said and slammed the door on me. I paused in my moments. Was that supposed to be a no and she wanted me to wait so that I know when to go, or…

Nevermind, I got my answer.

Cognac had a disguise on, a brown haired wig in contrast to her usual blonde hair and a different face. She was putting on a rather fancy dress and wallet. I sighed, no matter what, she would always refuse on putting an 'ugly' person's face. This woman was incredibly petty to the point of envy and jealousy.

"Address me as Kaa-san." She said before locking her door and out the way. I stood in place and ran after her when I realized, my backpack flopping on my bag each step I take.

She drove a rather...normal looking car. I was surprised to see that it was normal. I took the seat belt and fastened myself, placing my backpack on my lap.

We went for the main street, choosing to browse through shops. We would go in and out of different shops. 100 yen stores was the go-to store for me, but I had to force Cognac in as she refused to go in cheap stores. I didn't mind it as it was useful and if it broke in such a short time, I just have to buy another one cheaply. It barely made a dent on my wallet, but I felt sad to see so much money gone.

When I got to my apartment, I started giving it a makeover. I was usually too tired for me to decorate my room, but now that I have time, I gave it a huge change.

I painted the dreary gray walls, sea blue. I replaced the bedcovers from plain hospital white to just random stuff I was interested in. I personally liked the galaxy one rather the cartoon monkey with bananas.

I know that I wasn't meant change it, as I might have to change to a different apartment, but I was hoping that I could keep this for a long time.

* * *

News can be extremely interesting. I slouched on the couch, browsing through the television. It was currently a school day, so there was no interesting channel at all. It was all boring and even more boring shows that I don't know why adults can even watch these without sleeping. Even I couldn't stand those types of things during my previous life. I only watched the news so I know everything that needs to be known.

Murder, weather, Crime, another murder. I sighed. Browsing through these things could be a bit tedious. I turned the television off. Too bad that technology weren't as advanced as before as there wouldn't be any touch-screen phones until million years later. It was exaggeration, but it feels like it would be a million years.

Should I take up a new hobby that doesn't require much attention? I missed playing the flute, as well as gardening. But unfortunately, buying a flute was expensive, and gardening would take up some of my attention. As I grew, I knew that I would go on longer missions, so I couldn't water the plants. My plants would never be able to grow at this rate.

Everything that are hobbies needs money. Games, shopping, painting, drawing, reading, writing, board games, and several other things. I would have to buy them in order to do things with them. The only free hobby I have is sleep, but even then I wouldn't have much time doing my only hobby as this job requires a lot of attention.

I swung my legs, feet barely touching the floor. At this rate, the only hobby I have is killing, and that's only because I get money that way.

Not to worry. This was normal. This is normal.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I wanted to go to Otakon, but it's in Washington D.C. or somewhere around America. -Sigh-.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Short, I know. But this the boring kiddy days, and I'm time skipping as quickly as possible so I could go back to chapter 1**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

At the age of 8, I had completed 3 more assassination mission. By that time, I was forced to learn 2 more languages.

At the age of 9, I was to learn computer programming and I was to create a program that would act as a good enough virus that would absorb all of the information in a computer. Thankfully, it was good enough for them.

And now at 10, I had completed 15 missions by then, 3 of them solo and not assisted by Cognac at all. By this point, I was fluent in those 2 languages and had to take another language. I now spoke Swedish, English, Japanese, Spanish and French, and was now learning Chinese.

The top dog of the Organization had decided that I had to 'graduate' so I had a 'future' and an identity should anyone ever asks. I was not to use my birth name in this case as I was legally dead. So they picked a name for me. Mihashi Mizuki. I didn't know why they chose that, but as I was forced with the name, there was no choice but to use it.

But, ugh, growing up once more was a bother. I put on a brown contact lense and my red backpack, putting on a hat and got out of my apartment, ready to face the uninteresting moment that was elementary. Too bad that I couldn't skip grades.

* * *

"Now, everyone! Make sure that you give that leaflet to your parents or guardians!" I groaned in despair. Why did we have to have this? On Friday, there will be something called a Parents Participation Day, where parents and guardians would go to school and watch their children do shit in school.

Now, it wasn't a big deal if somebody's parents didn't come, but with the children, it was a taboo. For the parents to not come on that day would immediately mean to the children that the parents didn't love you or anything. Pity eyes and mockery would start. I sighed, a children's world was even worse than being in the Black Organization.

"Huh? And why should I come?" I shrug.

"A good cover? Because nobody had really seen my 'parents' or anything like that." I said, sighing. "I don't know about the Black Organization, but I wouldn't want to break my cover just like that because children are stupid." I dragged my face down my face. I know it was a bit low mentioning the BO to her, but there was no choice.

I looked up to see Cognac with one of her eyebrows raised, a bit irritated, which means a lot for her as she is a ball of fury.

"Fine! I'll come. But why do you call them Black Organization? You do know its real name." She asked me. I shrugged.

"Isn't it better that way? I call them BO, and people would think that it is an abbreviation for Body Odor, so when I say it stinks, then they would think it otherwise." I nonchalantly said, making her facepalm.

"The Organization...stinks…" She mumbled through her palms.

"When is it?" She asked me. I took out the leaflet from my backpack and handed it over to her, waiting for her to read it.

"Acceptable. I'll be informing the…..BO..about this." She hesitantly said that.

And that was that.

* * *

Usually in a Japanese classroom, there would be 6 columns of seats and whatever rows of it. I was currently seated on the 4th column from the door, and 4 seats down. Currently, my seat neighbors were Aoyama Satsuki who was to my left, Tanaka Ren to my right, Furuhashi Daichi to my front and Higashi Jiro who was at my back. Well, they don't have any meaning to my life, but I have to blend in.

'Jiro-kun' was an annoying little brat who would like to kick at the back of my chair. 'Satsuki-chan' was an annoying little bitch who likes to gossip and talks loud, but if she gets into trouble, she blames somebody who is conveniently near. 'Ren-kun' is a dirty little snot-eater who literally eats his own booger after he digs into his nose, but would sometimes wipe it on some random surface. It made me bring hand sanitizer, wet tissue, and rubbing alcohol sprayer around. 'Daichi-kun' stinks like feces. I don't know what he had been doing to smell like that, but I would sometimes spray Febreze at him as secretly as possible.

During the Parents Participation Day, a lot of snotty, shitty little brats looking back to where their parents were standing, waving to them and whispering pretty loudly. 'Jiro-kun' at least stopped trying to wreck a hole in my chair. But then 'Satsuki-chan' came closer to me and whispered pretty loudly.

"Where is your mama? My mama is there." She said, pointing at where a woman standing in a business suit and everything about her was prim and proper. My face contorted in disgust, discreetly wiping off her saliva away from my face when she whispered at me.

I pretended I didn't hear her, concentrating on the teacher's lecture as best as I could as I was bored and had already learnt this easy thing.

"Hey! Are you listening?!" She whispered harshly. I ignored her, making sure to not glance at her, or else she would pin the blame on me.

I heard soon heard the clicking of high heels and turned to look whose it was. Of course, it was Cognac in disguise, the same disguise as the other day, with clothes that emphasizes her figure and stiletto that I knew contained a sharp knife in the heels.

"Whose mama is that?" 'Satsuki-chan' gasped in awe. I could see the other kids envy at how young my 'mother' was. The other mothers were looking at her, judging her. Some of the fathers who were here were blatantly staring at her, making their wives have to nudge harshly at them. Jesus Christ. This wasn't a fashion show.

When the lesson was over, and thankfully. I walked up to her. "You're late." I said. She came at 23 minutes before the lesson was over. Cognac just scoffed, flicking her brown wig's tresses.

"I was busy with work." She said simply. I nodded, that excuse was acceptable as the BO was pretty harsh and strict on punctuality.

"Mizuki-chan! Is that your mama?" Ugh, Satsuki. She and her groupies started coming near me, much to my disgust. Her group contained of 5 people, and all of them were of the 'popular' group. Why? Because they were 'pretty', and have a lot of things that children would be envious of.

"Kill me already." I whispered harshly into her dress, making her snort, before having to face the terror.

"Yes, she is my mother." I said. The word I used was 'Okaa-san', meaning a more polite than just simple 'Kaa-san'. Nobody really uses 'sama' in modern days anymore except for people who came from old backgrounds and workers who uses it for customers. And 'sama' would mean that she is greater than me, so I refused to use it.

"Wow! Your mama is very young and pretty!" Moriyama Sachiko, Satsuki's Underling #1 gushed. I sighed as it made 'mother' feel proud. In her mid-30s, yet she looks like she was barely in her mid 20s.

"Why do you call your mama, 'mother'?" 'Satsuki-chan' asked me. I sighed.

"Can you stop with your questions already, you stupid little brat?" I cursed at her in Swedish. It made the girls blink in confusion and asked me what I just said. I just smiled serenely, and said that I never said anything. I could hear Cognac laugh into the palm of her hands as I knew she knew what I said.

"I call her mother, because it is more polite that way." I said calmly, making them understand, at least for now.

"Cognac, why can't they leave me alone, like seriously?" I asked rhetorically to Cognac in French, who snorted, but didn't answer me.

The bell soon rang for the next subject, making parent and child say their goodbyes to each other before heading to separate places. Us, children, back to our seats, and parents back home.

As it turns out, Cognac just wanted to be fashionably late and was barely even here.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I didn't really notice it before, but Cognac suddenly reminded me of Dandan after I read a one piece fic**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unlike most of my fics, this fic will contain a lot of swearing and stuff, so if that is not your cup of tea, then bye. Actually, I have never seen anyone who doesn't swear at all. Even those who say that they didn't swear would swear during the times they are either scared, hurt, or both. Like a haunted house, or stubbing toes, or watching horror movies. My friend who I thought was cute and innocent, like she doesn't even know what BDSM or any of that type was, swore pretty dirtily when we watched a horror movie together with some friends.**

 **...Okay, I admit that I have some parts in ruining her. She's now a fujoshi, coverted by yours truly.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

As I was getting better in the art of hacking and computer programming, the BO had made Cognac call school to excuse me as I was 'with my 'mother' to prepare for her 'friend''s wedding'. But in reality, I was busy on a mission in the States.

Compared to Japan, they actually have more hidden territory in America because it was a big place and would take sometimes days for one to arrive somewhere. In Japan, it just takes some time to get to a place, but nobody really have to wait for days just for that as it was a tiny island.

I slammed my head on the side of the keyboard, on the table. This is getting nowhere. A week in here and I was barely able to do things I wanted. Sure I was given free meals, bath products, and money, but 5 days here, I was sick and tired. Staring at the computer all day with barely any lights as I wasn't allowed to open the curtain? I need Vitamin D. I'm a kid!

...Maybe I should ask Cognac to get me some multivitamin, as well as vitamin C and D if this was going to be a common occurrence

Computer Programming was not an easy thing. It would take more than often years to complete a single thing. That was why my first virus program was simple enough that amateurs can't do a thing about it, powerless against the program.

"You doing good?" I looked to the door to find Cognac with carrying a meal. I squinted and rubbed my eyes.

"Is it already dinnertime?" I asked, getting up from the desk to retrieve my meal. Cognac nodded, making me sigh. But, I decided to ask her about my vitamins. Cognac nodded, accepting that I need those.

"Can I also have the gummy ones?" I asked cheekily, making her swat my head. "Don't push it." She grumbled before heading back out. I rubbed my eyes again. At this rate, I might need glasses.

I looked at the computer before I looked at the window. Nah, I shouldn't do it. So after I ate, I brought it outside to the kitchen before heading to the bathroom to wash up. Ugh, I need sleep.

* * *

Cognac had an alcohol problem, as well as a smoking problem. So whenever she was in the same room, I would always Febreze her if she wasn't smoking or drinking, or use the fire extinguisher we had to defuse the cigarette. Of course, she would take it on me when we go out for a spar, but I never gave up. Rinse and repeat.

After going back home to Japan, Cognac immediately left after dressing herself up in order to hand over the CD that contained the data.

So when she came back and barged into my apartment with a lit cigarette, I went towards my trusty extinguisher in order for it to do its proper job. It made Cognac sputter in indignity.

"Will you stop that!?" She shouted at me, bonking my head. I shrugged. "I will if you stop drinking and smoking." I said without any regrets, making her bonk my head again. With a hard head like mine, it didn't really hurt. Then again, she was just pulling her punches because she claimed that she 'didn't want me to lose my brain cells that I needed as I was stupid snot-nosed brat'. I claimed the same thing, only that she was an old hag that needed her brain cells otherwise, she might turn out senile, or have alzheimer's.

She did try blowing her smoke on me once, but she never did that again because I was reminded of a video I had seen briefly, as well as the fact that the BO usually have an emergency fire extinguisher just in case in their agents current residences. I sprayed that on her face at full blast, cackling as I did.

Anyways, back to reality and confronting an old hag, Cognac went back to her apartment after eating dinner at mine, telling me to rest up as I had school tomorrow. I sighed.

Yay….school…..

* * *

I made sure to have a life of a normal school girl. I entered in an okay middle school with normal grades, and had normal friends. I would never hang out with them after school because I claimed that I had cram school. I didn't make myself known, I didn't have anything memorable, and I sure as hell dressed up ugly.

I didn't put on the typical japanese girl nerd type of style, as it was so stereotypical, that whenever I see some girls pass by in those style, I would wonder whether or not they're in disguise.

Instead of the round, Harry Potter style glasses, I would use a thick, black, rectangular frames with no prescription in it, and a shoulder length hair. I made sure to put on the colored contact lenses everyday.

I graduated, making sure Cognac attended, and went into an okay high school. I had friends, but they are only friends during school. I made an excuse of having a part time job, as well as cram school so I could get away during after school.

Boy, was I glad to be a high schooler. Cognac didn't have to accompany me anywhere else as I was in high school. Nobody would ask me why I was out late at night like they would if I was a grade schooler or a middle schooler.

But she still drove me around like my chauffeur as all of the BO agents were adults, so they usually pick a place a lot further than where we were.

Graduating high school was the end of it. I put in my future plans as 'work' instead of 'college/ university' as I would leave to work immediately.

The BO made me 'work' at a company whose CEO owns them a favor, so I worked there. It was an international company, so they would sometimes 'transfer' me around for 'business trips' as well as 'furthering the company'. It was tiring having a double life, but at least I could get around.

I turned 20 soon after, the age when a Japanese citizen turn into adults. I entered a Coming of Age ceremony with hundreds of other 20 years old, donning a kimono on. Cognac was there to take pictures of us together. This was going to be the last time I'm going to ever see her.

There will be times when we had to team up, but we wouldn't be neighbors anymore. I couldn't annoy her anymore. We couldn't eat dinner together anymore. I cried real tears for the first time in this life. I grew fond of her. 20 was the promised age where Cognac's contract with me would be over.

I started packing for the moving, being transferred somewhere else. With 23 languages under my belt, morse code, braille, and several other sign languages, I could go to other countries the BO had their fingers in.

Moving into a new apartment was a hassle. As I was supposed to be positioned in a specific place that was near 'the company I worked in', which was called Kirin, for the mythical beast.. I would make sure to go to the company everyday to keep up my cover. I made got my wages there as well, so it was fine. But they prepared a 'business trip' for me to go when the BO sends me on a mission.

But the one time I got my mission, it was a bit horrific. Even if it was a job, the BO decided to take me on a mission that requires a cover. So they sent in another agent with me so we could act out as a 'couple'.

* * *

It was during a rainy day when I got a phone call on my personal phone. The BO wanted me, a young woman, to go out on a 'date' with another agent they'll be sending in so we both could assassinate the client's boyfriend as she didn't want anything to be traced back to her.

A job was a job, so I dressed up as nicely as possible after researching on date outfits. After all, I was never confessed to, nor had I gone on a date. The only girl influence I have was Cognac, but she wasn't a proper influence in the first place.

I put up my waist length hair up in a bun, not bothering to cut it as I felt too lazy to go to a hairdresser. Our meeting place was the Hachikou Memorial Statue, so after putting on a wedge sandal, I head out so I could be there at least 5 minutes early.

When I arrived there, I texted my 'boyfriend' that I've arrived in the meeting spot. Few seconds later, I received a message, saying that he also arrived as well. I was about to keep my flip phone in my pocket when I received another message, telling me to call him Akihito.

I raised an eyebrow at that message. That's too long. I made up my mind and placed my phone into my pocket to search for the guy I was looking for after deleting all previous messages.

I soon saw the guy who was my date for today. He was dressed up normally, and I could tell that he was wearing a wig with years of practice with them. All I knew about him was that he was pretty high up for somebody who was around my age.

I walked up to him, knowing that he knows I was here. He looked up at me lovingly, making me pause for a bit, before continuing the act. I forced a blush on my face and fidgeted in place.

"Aki-kun, I hope you didn't wait too long" I said shyly at him. He looked like he was amused, but rose up from where he was seated and took my hands.

"I only just got here, so don't worry about it. Let's go, then?" Did he read shoujo mangas for references? Because that's so cliche.

He was gentlemanly as possible as we went out to an aquarium date, as the target's own date liked it. We followed nearby, giggling like a couple crazy in love with each other, but deep down, we were just listening to them.

I do not know how to act in a date, so I just went with whatever reference I had, no matter how mushy and cliche it might be. Of course, he might have been the same as well, as he was spouting out some lines that I swear came out from a shoujo manga.

I wanted to burst out in laughter, but I held it in for the sake of the mission. The target's date was a client during this mission. She had requested some 'assistance in making his expiry date early', as she had quoted. I almost had a second-handed embarrassment for her. Who in this age and day even say that except for the movies and other fictional stories?

So after the client leaves to get food, we got down on our 'dirty business'. When he went into the bathroom, 'Aki-kun' went after him, making sure that the target 'suicided', and headed out immediately.

I, who went after the client to make sure she's not traced at all, ordered food for 'Aki-kun' and I to eat, sitting down on a table near her where we both could see her.

'Aki-kun' came back with a smile, greeting me and thanked me for buying the food. I fed him, to one up the silent competition of who can be the mushy-gushiest out of the both of us. When we both were done eating, he picked up a wet tissue and wiped the corner of my mouth.

"It is very cute how messy you eat." And he gave out a heart-melting grin. I made myself stop the shudder going down my spine, holding it in to force a blush and stammered at him.

"S-stop it, Aki-kun!" I squealed. He placed his chin on his palm, staring at me. "You're so cute, that i'll never stop." He whispers. I wanted to gag.

Then, there was that scream. We both glanced at it in fake worry, knowing that the body had finally been discovered. The police came and went in. We all weren't allowed to leave the premises until everything had been cleared up. I sighed in relief, no detectives.

The client let out a oscar worthy wail, dropping down to her knees and kept shouting the target's name.

We both were let out soon. He had to be seen 'taking me to the station just for making this ruse even better. We parted our ways. Him back to report, while I went back home.

I knew that this would not be the first and last time we were going to partner up, so I saved him in my contacts as Aki-kun.

And I was right.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Try guessing who the boyfriend is.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Congrats. You see the results below. I planned on fucking with all your head and just put in Gin, but nahhhhhh.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

I had to fidget in place. This was the first time they're sending me to retrieve something from someone `because I recently got a driver's license with my legal name. I wasn't sure who they were sending, but I still felt nervous.

"Oh. Look do we have here, it's 'Mizuki-chan'" I heard the person say my name in a familiar voice and looked up. It was 'Aki-kun'. I knew several of the agent's name due to Bossman knowing I couldn't betray them as I had nowhere to go. So I knew this guy's codename.

Rye, Eh. One of the normal dudes that was pretty high-rank up for someone who was came in recently, as he was 4 years older than me. For me, as I had been in the BO for a long time, I was pretty much second to Rum, whom I still haven't seen before.

"How was the date, 'Aki-kun'." I mocked, cocking my hips. He grinned. But it wasn't that grin that resulted in fangirls squealing that he showed me before. It was like somebody who was ready to get those who showed weakness. Like an experienced murderer to be precise, if you're wondering.

"I'll tell you if you tell me your experience." He smirked at me. I wanted to fire back, but my phone had to ring due to the alarm I set up for me to be out of here in a jiffy.

"We have to go soon." I said as I turned off the alarm from my phone, setting it back into where it belonged. He handed me a black, sleek suitcase. I opened it a bit to check whether or not it was legit before I shut it, nodding towards him.

"Where did you find your reference from anyways?" He just smirked. And that was when I realised that he wasn't being mushy because he was being awkward, but that shit-eating grin must meant that he wanted people to look away so we weren't really paid much attention. What a troll. And I thought that the B.O. only enlisted psychopaths and sociopaths. But...if they enlisted those two option, then which was I?

"Brush up on more manga reference, btw. I'll send you a list." I said, wanting to snicker at him hollering, "Thanks!"

Maybe I should also start reading more mushy romance novel/manga.

* * *

It was a good thing that I was fairly unpopular at work because they didn't ask anything or even talk to me unless it's about work.. I only made up an excuse just in case anybody asked. The reason why I'm unpopular was because nobody had ever seen me going in for an interview or anything. It was like I suddenly showed up, as the rumors say. 'Mihashi-san definitely either seduced a higher up, or had an inside connection.'. I would deadpan at them, does it look like I could seduce anyone? No. But I did have inside connection. Heh.

But because of how unpopular I am, I was loaded with tons of work because they claimed that because I was a newbie, I need a lot to get used to it. I wanted to shoot them with my tiny pistol I had in my bra, as well as my socks, but as I needed the cover, I fixed my seat and got to work.

"Mihashi-san~ Could you do this for me? I have do some other things to do." I sighed inwardly, another excuse. She clearly did not care about the stack of work I had to do.

"Mihashi-san. Could you please do this." One of the branch manager started dumping his load on mine.

"B-but, I still have other work as well. There's barely any space for you to put the work!" I exclaimed, still in my persona.

"Mihashi-san. You should do it faster if you want everything to be clean!" The branch manager admonished me. My finger twitched to the tiny pistol I had. I was so tempted to shoot them point blank.

"But I might go on another business trip as a translator as I am the only one who can speak more than 2 languages here." I knew I insulted them with the way how their lips twitched, wanting to frown. That was true.

In Japanese society, you are more likely to be praise and looked to if one could speak several languages. More so if they're a pure Japanese.

And since I am used as a translator, and this wasn't an international company, my only job was to translate and/or check over mistakes. And if the higher ups heard that I am busy, they would come and visit to see why I was late and possibly dump the workload to another worker.

"O-oh, nevermind! I could do this!" The woman menace stuttered. "Y-yeah." Branch manager stuttered as well. I raised up my glasses, continuing to work.

Go me!

* * *

One of my favorite pastimes was reading, as they barely had a functioning internet here. Reading books made me go to different categories like mystery, sci-fi, horror, suspense, comedy, romance, and many more. But one of my favorite books was a detective mystery novels, the Night Baron, written by Kudo Yusaku, right after Sherlock Holmes by Arthur Conan Doyle.

He had written several books that were interesting, and several of the murdering techniques were smart and clever, that if it wasn't for the genius detectives who discovered each and every inch of what had occured, then they would have gotten away with it.

It made me laugh a lot, as the BO weren't even this smart to come up with ideas like this. We were all told to put a bullet in the target's brains, make sure it's an accident or just dispose of the body and just disappear. Sometimes, the body were found because the police were nearby or somebody had unfortunately came across the body as it suddenly was revealed somehow.

But most of us did their kills too messy for them to do it single-handedly.

I gave out an amused sigh, I should actually maybe learn from this and pin the blame onto somebody else.

* * *

I felt a buzz in my pocket while I was out eating WcD, a parody of McD. I sometimes make those types of mistakes whenever it happens. Like Kentucky Fried Chicken becomes Zentucky Fried Chicken, or Nintendo becomes Mantendo.

Sometimes, people would correct me, or would be confused about what I was talking about before I would realise that I was mistaking it again.

I fished out my phone out of my pocket, swallowing my cheeseburger, only to snicker at the name I gave him. This will never cease my amusement

From: ︎Aki ︎3⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )

Any more references to add?

I grimaced. I have been sending the story names to him, but sometimes, I have to make sure that they're matching with the years and the names that were from here, not the ones I know. The only ones I have ever seen not parodised was Sherlock Holmes.

To: ︎Aki ︎3⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )

Not for now.

Annddddd...sent. I stuffed my phone back where it belonged to continue eating my burger and fries.

* * *

Living in Japan has got to be the easiest, yet hardest lifestyle. I have seen many famous people on TV, but none of them ever had gigantic and rich houses like the western has. Most has either a nice apartment, or a 2 story house, not a mansion.

Even if I get a nice sum of money, almost all of them are going to be sucked away by paying rent and buying groceries, weapons, and medicine.

I provided everything now that I was an adult. The BO used to supply everything for me when I was a child, now I have to supply my own guns and bullets, bandages, and several other things that should be kept a secret.

Being an adult sucks. No matter a normal life, everyone has to grow up and pay for their own bills.

I grumbled under my breath, annoyed that I had to do all of these by myself. This was the first life I've ever been a grown , I paused, feeling horrified on counting how old I was.

Damn, I was super old

So, who do I complain to? Cognac.

/What do you want now/ Her irritated voice sounded through the phone.

"I feel oooolllllldddddd" I groaned into the phone. There was a bit of silence, making me look at the phone to see if she hung up.

/IF YOU FEEL OLD, THEN WHAT DOES IT MAKE ME!/ She screamed into the phone.

"Ancient fossil" I said without any regret nor remorse. She shouted and screamed into the phone for a bit while before hanging up furiously.

Haha, classic Cognac.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I did this several times to my co-workers, as they were all older than me, with me being the youngest. They were in their 20s-30s, and I complained about me being super old, and that conversation was basically how it went with me and them.**


End file.
